The Shadowed Throne/Recordings
On the map The Shadowed Throne, there are a total of three different recorders the player can pick up within the map, with a single recorder counting for one individual file. The player can listen to any of the files they obtain from the "Recordings" section of the "Dossier" tab under the "Soldier" tab. All of the files are from Peter Straub, each created during the trip between Heligoland and Berlin. Locations Unlike the previous maps, there are certain steps that need to be taken in order to reach each of the three recordings. *'Audio File 34' - This recording is located within Straub's Zeppelin during the boss fight against the Stadtjäger. To obtain it, the player must turn to white valves on the raised platforms in the main area of the Zeppelin. Doing so will open a Drop Pod behind each of the valves. Within one of these pods is the recording, which can be picked up by the player. *'Audio File 35' - This recording can be located on the front desk of the Cabaret, hidden under a box. To obtain it, the player must shoot eight specific bells around the area, starting from the right side of the front desk and looping back to the left side of the desk within a short amount time. Upon shooting all eight bells within the time limit, the box will fall off, revealing the recording. *'Audio File 36' - This recording is found in the arms of a dead German woman laying on a bed in the Apartments. In order to obtain it, the player must obtain a record, which is located behind a painting in the room with the filing cabinets. Once the player obtains the record, they can place it on a gramaphone with a red light. Doing so will turn the light green. The player must now shoot a beam of energy from the Wunderbuss at it. The song Dark Wings will then begin to play. The player can now interact with the woman's corpse, who will suddenly jump back to life before shortly dying again. The player can then take the recording from her arms. Audio Files Audio File 34 Peter Straub: Yes, yes - Mittelburg was a complete loss. But I had already moved most of my-- most of the soldiers to our storage facilities by the time the Allied agents arrived. And our island fortress, Heligoland. It served it's purpose as well. Yes, the loss of equipment, of materials, the thousands of pristine corpses... and the Hilt! These things have weighed on me. Heavily. But we have other facilities. Other plans. I have been... meticulous. Oh, and I have made sure to extend my thanks to those that I feel were responsible for these losses. But this must all be taken in scope of the grander picture. The vanguard of the Final Reich has taken wing, and clouds of doom hang over the Allied forces. And when our enemies look into the sky, as the shadow falls across their faces... they shall see me, staring back at them. Audio File 35 Peter Straub: Learn from your losses, and they become victories. This is true in research, and it is true in war. Mittelburg and Heligoland were good lessons. Our excitement in discovering the geistkraft energy made us far too reliant on it. It became our Achilles heel. The Hilt allowed us to bring the dead back to life. It provided the catalyst. Now we can take what Barbarossa has given us and build it into something greater. Now we can apply German thought. German engineering. German power! A power that shall shake the world! Audio File 36 Peter Straub: I received a call from the Führer himself. The Russians are moving into Berlin, filthy barbarians... they are burning the one-time Kingdom of Prussia, the Weimar Republic, and the throne of the third Reich. They know not what they do. They know. Not. What. They. Do! They have forced my hand. And now they will be pulled apart by the claws of my untoten. Every...everyone in the city shall die. Horribly. Horribly! The Führer has already left the city, and now it is my job to cleanse it of this infection. Those loyal to the dream of our leader will understand. Someday... Someday they will understand. Videos Call of Duty WWII Zombies - All "The Shadowed Throne" Audio Recordings Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Collectables